Los Amantes de Kagome 20
by OptimusPrimetx3000
Summary: Capitulo 4 !ACTUALIZADO! Kagome le confiensa sus sentimientos a los hijos de Sesshomaru. CONTENIDO EROTICO Leanlo bajo su propio riesgo
1. Chapter 1

**Los amantes de Kagome 2.0**

Capitulo 1. Los hijos de Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha finalmente decidio quedarse al lado de su primer y unico amor,Kykyo. Gracias a la perla de Shikon ella pudo vovler a recuperar su cuerpo yr egresar al mundo de los vivos, triste y con el corazon roto Aome acepto la realidad y se despidio de sus amigos para nunca mas volver a pesar de las suplicas de todos ellos ella mejor que nadie sabia que era inutil quedarse sin el amor de su vida el cual lo alcanzo a ver besandose apasionadamente con Kykyo y asi sin decir mas abandono el lugar y jurando nunca volver. A su regreso su madre y su abuelo la consolaron lo mas que pudieron y entre ella y el noble anciano sellaron el pozo para asi quedar por terminado esa parte de su vida, nunca podria olvidarlos pero lo mejor es que todos ellos quedaran en el pasado.

Al otro dia, triste y deprimida Kagome estaba en el arbol donde encontro a Inuyasha clavado estaba sentada en el suelo recargando su espalda en el tronco del frondoso arbol con el tallo de una flor en su boca y meditando sobre su futuro y de como rehacer su vida. Sin embargo sabia que lo mas dificil y doloroso seria olvidar al ingrato de Inuyasha y el gran amor que sentia por el seguramente tardaria años en borrarse y de los cuales estos serian un tormento para ella, arrojo viloentamente el tallo que tenia en su boca y coloco la puna de sus dedos en su sienes buscando tranquilizarse mientras cerraba sus ojos y penso:

_-Tranquila Kagome no pasa nada, Ve esto desde el punto de vista positivo vas a iniciar una nueva vida como antes fue, podras convivir nuevamente con tus amigos y ¿Por que no? Encontrar un nuevo amor...Quien sabe a lo mejor Hojo y tu podrian..._

En ese momento el sonido de un motor la hizo salir de sus cavilaciones, giro su cabeza y vio como un lujoso auto nissan de 4 puertas se detuvo en la entrada de su casa, curiosa se levanto y se acerco al auto solo para llevarse la sorpresa de su vida al ver quien era.

A pesar de que su aspecto físico había cambiado por completo por su aura pudo identificar perfectamente quien era, ya no era el enanin verde cargando siempre su baculo de dos cabezas, tenia ahora el aspecto de un humano pero su pequeño tamaño aun lo conservaba…Al igual que su cara siempre malhumorada.

-Jacken-Fue el suave suspiro que salio de la boca de Kagome al verlo, el enanin sin prestar emoción alguna el cual vestia un elegante traje blanco con corbata se acerco a ella y tranquilamente le dijo:

-Hola sacerdotisa, por la cara que tienes se ve que aun no puedes olvidar al hibrido inferior ese.

Kagome hace una mueca de molestia y cruzándose de brazos dice:

-Hola Jacken y si, A mi también me da mucho gusto verte, aunque para mi fueron solo hace unos días para ti ya han de haber pasado casi 500 años ¿Verdad?

Jacken sonrio sarcásticamente e imitando a Kagome se cruza de brazos y le dice en un tono mas serio.

-Te traigo saludos y una carta de mi difunto amo y su….Esposa-Al mencionar a esta ultima, Jacken no puede evitar que una lagrima salga de uno de sus ojos saltones la cual se limpia con un paño que saca de su solapa y le entrega la carta a una desconcertada Kagome, la cual con desconcierto la toma, Jacken le dice con un tono melancolico mientra mira los alrededores del templo Higurashi y muy en especial el árbol donde Inuyasha fue estacado por Kykyo.

-Es puño y letra de mi difunto amo….La escribió antes de…..Morir

Kagome asiente y comienza cuidadosamente a leer la carta la cual posee una caligrafia impecable por no decir perfecta y sin error alguno, digna del omnipotente y supremo Lord del mundo al cual juro nunca volver.

-¡!KLINGGG!-Fue el sonido que hizo la mandibula inferior de ella cuando golpeo el suelo cuando termino de leer la carta y con sus ojos MUY abiertos miro a Jacken el cual arqueando un ojo y con una sonrisa le dijo:

-Espero que no vayas a negarte mujer, si estas viva es porque muchas veces mi amo se molesto en salvarte a ti y a ese hibrido inferior….Y es lo menos que puedes hacer por el.

Incredula y tartamudenado le dijo sin poder creer lo que había leído:

-¿Qui….Quieres decir que ellos…..? Rin…Rin…¿Y….El?...!¿EL?!

Una nueva lagrima salio de los ojos del enanin mientras decía:

-Sola ella pudo doblegar su frio e insensible corazón, al grado que cuando ella murió años después mi amo la siguió dejándome al cuidado de…Ellos y sus ordenes fueron claras y era acercarme a ti cuando regresaras a tu época ¡Snif!

Jacken sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar y Kagome lo abrazo dándole confort y consuelo, sin embargo no podía negarlo el hecho de Saber que el supremo lord (Y muy en el fondo de su corazón…..Su amor secreto) había muerto le habia dolido muchísimo y mas por Rin a la cual amo y quiso como si ella hubiera sido la hermanita menor que nunca tuvo y susurrándole al oído le dijo:

-Me hare cargo de lo que me pide Jacken, no dudes ni un momento

-Gra….Gracias mujer….Mi amo solamente confio en ti para que cumplieras su ultima voluntad.

Y de la cual nosotros estamos profundamente agradecidos suprema sacerdotisa, por favor, cuide de nosotros y considerenos sus fieles e incondicionales sirvientes-Dijo una MUY VARONIL voz similar a cierto ser hermoso que ella conocio en el pasado.

Ella lentamente levanto su cabeza para ver a dos hermosos entes con un físico impresionate que usaban ropas casuales pero que hacían resaltar mucho mas su belleza física y en cuya frente tenían el lunar en forma de media luna…La misma que su padre. Ellos se acercaron a Kagome y se arrodillaron en una muestra de sumisión y respeto.

Con miedo la hermosa adolescente dijo:

-Yo..Yo, por favor le…Levantese, este no creo ser digna de su…..

Uno de ellos el cual tenia una alrga y hermosa cabellera platinida al igual que su padre se levanto y la miro fijamente, Kagome sin saber como en lugar de sentir miedo ante esa imponente mirada digna de su padre sintió…Excitación al sentir como ese hermoso ser la desnudaba con la mirada.

-Zinki, mi señora y partir de ahora su fiel sirviente

El hermoso ente pone una rodilla en el suelo y besa la mano de Kagome la cual siente que su corazón late a mil por hora al sentir en su mano los suaves labios del joven.

En ese momento el otro joven se levanto y Kagome sintió también la penetrante mirado del otro bello y hermoso mancebo el cual tenia la misma platinada y larga cabellera de su padre pero la cual la tenia atada de manera que le quedaba como cola de caballo y además usaba un par de lentes que aparte de hacerlo ver intelectual….Incrementaba la belleza de su rostro.

-Bensei a sus servicios mi…Señora

Kagome por mas que intento negarlo pudo jurar que sintió una ligera humedad en su vagina cuando el hermoso ente beso su mano.

-Hola hija ¡Uff! Ya llegue y…!Oh! ¿Pero quien son estas personas?

Dijo la madre de Kagome al llegar a la entrada de su casa cargando dos pesadas bolsas que contenían frutas, verduras y comestibles que había traido de un mercado cerca de su casa.

Los hermosos adonis abrieron de sopetón sus ojos al saber quien era esa mujer e inmediatamente se incorporaron y se acercaron a ella, la cual al igual que la hija quedo impactada por la belleza física de los mancebos y con muchos problemas dijo:

-¿Y….Y…..Con quien tengo el…Gusto?

Ellos pusieron una mano en su pecho y pusieron una rodilla en el suelo y de los lentes dijo:

-Somos Zenki y Bensel Sra. Higurashi y por encargo de nustro difunto padre Lord Sesshomaru le suplicamos que cuide de nosotros y considerenos a partir de ahora su fieles sirvientes.

Y acto seguido de manera elegante besaron la mano de la noble y bondadosa mujer, la cual, como comprenderán, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano de no desmayarse al escuchar que esos divinos Adonis estarían a su servicio. Ella por las fotos que había traido su hija del pasado había conocido a Sesshomaru (El cual de MUY mala gana acepto tomarse unas fotos únicamente porque Rin con lagrimas se lo suplico y haciendo que toda **la Inu-Pandilla** abriera como platos sus ojos a ver como el cruel e insensible demonio aceptaba lo que su protegida le había pedido)

-¡!Oh Dios! ¡Pero que hermosos son! ¡Tan bellos como su padre!-Dijo la mujer pegando sus manos en su pecho mientras sus ojos adquirían forma de corazones rojos, cuando los hermosos Adanes se incorporaron ella tímidamente los tomo por sus musculosos y poderosos brazos y les dijo emocionada:

-Este….Por favor, pasen a su humilde casa y platicamos con calma ¿Si?

Ellos con una sensual sonrisa asintieron y se dejaron llevar por la emocionada mujer la cual al pasar a un lado de su desconcertada hija le dijo:

-¡Kagome! ¿Qué haces ahí parada como una tonta? Trae toda los viveres que compre y ve a la cocina a preparar algo de comer para nuestros distinguidos invitados.

Al escuchar eso el adonis de lentes le dijo con una sensual voz:

-El sr, Jacken nos comento alguna vez que el sr. Miroku elogio mucho su arte culinario Sra. Higuarshi y pues si no fuera mucha molestia…

Sonrojada completamente la madre de Kagome dijo:

-¿Eh? ¡Ah si Amor! ¡No hay problema! Les preparare el mismo guiso que alguna vez le prepare a mi hija para que sus amigos lo porbaran ¡Ya verán que les va a gustar!-Ella gira su cabeza y le gria a su progenitora- ¡Kagome apurate con esas cosas!

La hija quien con muchos problemas cargaba las pesadas bolsas dijo:

-¡Uff! ¡Si mama ya voy!

Pero por mucho que lo negara había algo que la preocupaba pero al mismo tiempo la hacia muy feliz y era el hecho de sentirse excitada por tener e esos hermosos especimenes masculinos…..Solo para ella.

Atrás quedo un solitario Jacken el cual esbozando una picara sonrisa mientras recargaba su espalda en la puerta del lujoso carro y pensó mientras aspiraba el aire:

_-Estas excitada ¿Verdad mocosa? Pues que bueno, por que la orden mas importante que me dio mi amo Sesshomaru no te la dije…..Asegurarme que sus hijos te preñen para continuar con su linaje._

Continuara…..


	2. Un nuevo romance¿Doble?

Capitulo 2.

En el templo Higurashi específicamente en la sala de la casa una noble y bondadosa mujer se frotaba nerviosamente sus dedos y preguntaba con algo de temor a dos hermoso adolescentes que comían el guiso que les había preparado.

-¿Y…Bien? ¿Qué les parecio,,,,Mi guiso?

-El adonis de larga cabellera platinada con una sonrisa le dijo:

-Exquisito Sra. Higurashi, gracias nos sentimos muy honrados con su guiso.

El de lentes y con cola de caballo dijo:

-Un guiso digo de los dioses Sra, Higurashi, no cabe duda que el Sr. Miroku no exagero sobre el sabor de su arte culinaria.

La mujer se sonrojo y agadecio el comentario. Mientras a prudente distancia la hija no podía dejar de mirar a los hermosos especímenes masculinos que eran ni mas ni menos los descendientes de su amor secreto….Sesshomaru, de reojo ve a su abuelo el cual muy emocionado lee unos pergaminos de la era del sengoku que le entrego Jacken donde se narran las aventuras de su nieta, Sesshomaru y la Inu-pandilla sobre la derrota de Naruka la cual fue escrita por diversos monjes. Con asombro lee también sobre la boda de Rin y el Lord Supremo y el nacimiento de sus vastagos….No había duda alguna, esos hermosos adolescentes eran los descendientes de Sesshomaru.

El anciano con emoción le dice al enanin.

-Pierda cuidado Sr. Jacken mi hija se encargara de cuidar y fortalecer los poderes misticos de los hijos del Lord Sesshomaru.

Jacken agradeció y ambos hombres compartieron una copa de sake cuando…..

-¡!PUMMMMMM!

-Fue el sonido que hizo el cuerpo de la bondadosa madre de Kagome cuando azoto en el suelo debido a que se desmayo ya que al terminar sus alimentos los hermosos Adanes se levantaron y le dieron a la mujer un beso de agradecimento en sus mejillas.

-¡Mama!-Grito algo nerviosa la hija solo para ver a Bensei cargarla en sus poderosos brazos y el cual le dijo:

-Mi señora ¿Dónde están los aposentos de su honorable madre?

-¿Eh? Ah…Este por aquí

Kagome no puede evitar sentir un ligero rubor cuando Bansei lo llamo "Mi señora" entonces siente unafirme pero suave mano posarse en su hombro, gira su cabeza para ver al otro hermoso mancebo sonreírle

-No se preocupe, solo sufrio un ligero desvanecimiento.

Ella tímidamente asintió, su abuelo y jacken pasaron junto a ella y le dijo:

-No te preocupes hija, nosotros nos encargamos de tu madre, ahora ¿Por qué no sales a platicar con tus nuevos….Discipulos?

El hombre le hace un guiño antes de entrar con Jacken al cuarto de su madre su nieta se sonroja y al salir Bansei les dice tímidamente:

-Este…..¿Podriamos platicar?

Zenki habla.

-¿Seria mucha molestia si salimos a platicar afuera? La noche esta muy hermosa

Ella tímidamente asienta y el trio sale y sin saber como terminan en el grueso y frondoso árbol en donde ella encontró a Inu clavado por la flecha de Kykyo.

Al llegar los bellos mancebos pusieron una rodilla en el suelo y agacharon sus cabezas.

Bansei habla:

-Mi señora le ofrecemos una disculpa por lo ocurrido a su madre pero es que no pensamos otra manera de ofrecerle nustro agradecimiento por el exquisito guiso que deleito nuestro paladar…Discúlpenos por favor.

Ella sonríe y dice:

-No se preocupen, es lógico que ella o cualquier mujer se desmayaría al recibir un beso de dos seres tan hermosos como ustedes ¡Uppssss!

Kagome se cubre su boca con ambas manos y se sonroja al comprender lo que les dijo. Ellos le sonríen y Zenki dice.

-Nos honra su comentario y no está de más decirle que usted es muy hermosa, tan hermosa como nuestra madre nos la describió

Ella se sonroja a la quinta potencia agacha su cabeza y jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos dice:

-¿Eh? Oh….Pues, gracias

Los hermanos se pones de pie y el de lentes mira el árbol y acaricia su corteza

-¿Este es el árbol donde conocio a…El?

Ella sonríe y asienta acercándose al árbol.

-Si….Aqui fue donde comenzó mi aventura en el sengoku

Con algo de preocupación el platinado de pelo suelto le pregunta.

-Y….¿Aun lo ama? Yo, este…..Disculpe mi indiscreción.

Ella le sonríe y negando con su cabeza dice:

-Todo eso ya quedo en el pasado, fue mi primer amor, pero como dije antes…..Lo fue, el tomo su decisión y yo la respeto.

El de lentes se acerca a ella.

-Yo, discúlpeme también mi atrevimiento pero ¿Piensa buscar un….Nuevo amor? Bueno, es que escuchamos del sr. Jacken a un tal….

Ella lo interrumpe

-¿Hojo? No….Para nada, el es y sera para mi simplemente…..Un amigo.

Ambos hermanos le sonríen y asientan, entonces Zenki se pone detrás de ella y coloca sus brazos en los hombros de ella.

-Pero piensa iniciar su vida amorosa ¿Verdad?

Kagome se pone algo nerviosa y traga saliva.

-Pues…Si, yo…..Espero poder enamorarme algún dia…Otra vez.

Bansei coloca sus manos también en los hombros de ella y le dice acercando su bello rostro al de ella.

-Pues…Nosotros pensamos que ya estamos enamorados.

Kagome siente que su corazón late a mil por hora al sentir el calido aliento del bello ente y con nervios pregunta al sentir la mirada fija de el en todo su cuerpo:

-¿Ah si? ¿Y…Qui….Quien puede ser la… afortunada?

Zenki le susurra al oído:

-Una hermosa mujer que acabamos de conocer y que será…..Nuestra maestra.

Kagome esta jadeando profundamente, una ligera gota de sudor cae por su frente, es incapaz de hablar, traga saliva al escuchar la confesión de los bellos mancebos, su cuerpo parece recibir un choque eléctrico al sentir los sensuales labios de Zenki comenzar a besarle su cuello, Ve a Bansei que comienza a acercar su bello rostro al suyo, no puede hacer nada, su cuerpo no le responde y sin poder entender como entre abre su boca, como si se la estuviera ofeciendo al bello macebo, el sonríe…..Y acepta el regalo fusionando sus labios con los de ella en un sauve pero ardiente beso, ella cierra sus ojos y sin poder evitarlo comienza a disfrutar la caricia mientas siente como su cuello comienza a ser besado y lambiado por los labios de Zenki y sin poder eviatrlo comeiza a sudar debido a la excitación que comienza a emerger en su cuerpo. Los bellos mancebos huelen ese exqusito ya afrodisiaco olor los cuales los motiva a avanzar aun siguiente nivel, presionan en un suave pero ardiente abrazo el frágil pero sensual cuerpo de la adolecente pegándolos al suyo, Bansei siente en su pecho los carnosos senos de la bella jovencita, Zenki comeinza a acariciar las sensuales y provocativas caderas de ella y sin poder contenerse mas suavemente pegan todo su cuerpo al de ella.

-¡Ughhhhhhhhhh!

Fue el suave gemido que salio de los labios de ella la cual tenia sus ojos cerrados al sentir como su cuerpo era aprisionado suavemente por dos cuerpos musculosos, su gemido fue cortado cuando los labios de Zenki se volvieron a fusionar con los de ella en un aridente beso el cual ella correspodio entre abriendo sus labios para poder disfrutar los labios de ese hermoso ser y su excitacio comenzó a aumentar sin poder evitarlo cuando comenzo a sentir como dos enormes y duros troncos de carne comenzaban a frotarse en su vagina y sus nalgas. Los labios se separaron lentamente, Kagome mantenía sus ojos cerrados disfrutando del maravilloso extasis que nunca pensó en experimentar, echo hacia atrás su cuello ofreciéndoselos a ambos los cuales lo aceptaron lambiendolo y besando mientras ella daba cortos gemidos de placer que salían involuntariamente de sus labios mientras su cuerpo era recorridos por desconocidas ondas de palcer que la hacían muy feliz mientras sentía en sus partes intimas el suave frotamiento de dos enormes y duros penes que la estaban llevando al extasis por primera vez en su vida….La luna como si buscara darles mas privacidad se oculto detrás de unas nubes oscureciendo mas el lugar y haciéndolo mas propicio para practicar el juego del amor, Kagome envuelta en un mar de extasis y lujuria pudo sentir como era prácticamente levantada del suelo dejando la punta de sus pies a centímetros del suelo mientras los miembros de los bellos jóvenes la levantaban y sus manos acarician los bordes de su cuerpo, incapaz de oponer resistencia se dejo amar sin recato alguno por los hijos del ser mas bello y apuesto que conocio…..Y que secretamente estuvo enamorada de el y teniendo al frondoso árbol, donde alguna vez estuvo clavado su primer amor, Como mudo testigo del ardiente y fogoso encuentro sexual que tenían dos demonios y una humana.

Continuara…


	3. Una ardiente peticion

Capitulo 2

Kagome abrió lentamente sus ojos para descubrir que estaba en su cama, giro lentamenter su cabeza para ver desde su ventana que estaba amneciendo y un pareja de pajaros volaban alegremente disfrutando el amanecer, una trsite sonrisa se formo en sus labios y pensó:

-Un sueño….Fue solo eso, un hermoso sueño.

Se toco sus labios con la punta de sus dedos y juraba que aun podía sentir el dulce sabor de los labios de esos dos hermosos entes….Que finalmente solo fueron productos de su imaginación. Todo era claro, la tristeza por haber perdido a Inuyasha le había provocado tener ese hermoso sueño quizas para mitigar su pena y dolor.

Sonrio, se incorporo rascándose su cabeza y decidio volver a la triste y amarga realidad, mas sin emabrgo se dio animos para comenzar una nueva vida ahora que el sengoku y todas sus aventuras habían quedado literalmente en el pasado.

Salio de su cuarto rumbo a la cocina donde escucho a su madre tararear una cancion volvió a sonreir pensando en ese sueño que fue tan real.

-Caray, hasta Jacken se veía tan….Comico con ese aspecto de humano.

Llego a la cocina y vio a su madre preparando el desayuno muy contenta

-Hola mama, vaya ¿Por qué estas tan contenta?

-¡Ah hola amor!

Ella se acerca a su hija y le da un beso en su frente y comienza a servir el desayuno.

-Bueno, no me lo vas a creer Kagome, tuvo un sueño tan hermoso que al despertar me dio muchos animos para vivir, si, ya se que fue solo un sueño pero fue taannnn real que daría cualquier cosa por volver a vivirlo.

Kagome le da un sorbo a su chocolate espumoso

-Que curioso mama, a mi me paso lo mismo

En ese momento tocaron la puerta.

-Yo voy hija tu sigue desayunando

-Si mama, gracias.

Su madre sale y kagome sigue disfrutando su chocolate, ve por la ventana el árbol donde conocio a Inuyasha y en donde…..Tristemente soño haber pasado un ardiente romance con los supuestos hijos de el pero para su dolor todo fue un hermoso pero simple sueño y pensó muy triste:

-Si mama….Yo daría lo mismo por volver a tener ese sueño

Deprimida volvió a tomar un sorbo de su chocolate como si buscara que el agradable sabor de la bebida mitigara su dolor cuando…

-¡!AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

El enorme grito que pego su progenitora la hizo escupir su bebida.

-¿Pero que demonios fue ese grito?- dijo una persona entrando a la cocina

Kagome corriendo hacia la entrada de su casa paso a un lado de la persona diciéndole con nervios:

-¡No lo se Jacken pero si alguien le ha hecho daño a mi madre le voy a lanzar un conjuro que lo va a….!

Ella dejo de hablar y se quedo petrificada al comprender a quien había visto entrando a la cocina, se olvido por completo de la situación de peligro en la que se encontraba su progenitora y girando lentamente su cabeza con ojos muy abiertos dijo:

-¿Ja….Ja…..Ja?

Arquenado un ojo el enanin le dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Ja, Ja? ¿Qué Sacerdotiza? ¿Qué te pasa? Parece como si hubieras visto un fantasma

-Mas rápido que inmediatamente y a la velocidad de la Luz la adolescente se abalanzo sobre la dimunuta figura tomándola por sus antebrazos y levantándolo con una enorme sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro

-¡!JACKEN, JACKEN! ¡ESTAS AQUÍ! ¡ENTONCES NO FUISTE UN SUEÑO!

Con muchos problemas mientras era sacudido por la eufórica jovencita dijo:

-¡Ufff! ¡Sueltame sacerdotisa! ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

En ese momento Kagome se quedo quieta dejando de zangolotear al pobre enanin cuando comprendio algo y con miedo pregunto.

-E…Entonces si tu estas aquí…Entonces, entonces….Ellos

-Buenos días mi señora-Dijo detrás de ella una MUY varonil voz que fue como una caricia para sus oídos, con miedo giro su cabeza para ver al hermoso ente de lentes cargando a su progenitora en sus brazos mientras que el otro ente no menos hermoso le decía con algo de pena en su voz mientras se rascaba su nuca con su mano derecha.

-Este….No entendemos que paso, su señora madre nos abrió la puerta y al vernos…Pues se desmayo

-¡!PUMMMMMMMM!-Fue el sonido que hizo el cuerpo de Kagome al estamparse en el suelo y haciendo que Jacken estampara su trasero en el suelo cuando ella lo dejo caer.

-¿Por qué a mi?-Dijo el enanin mientras se sobaba su trasero

Rato después Kagome volvia a abrir lentamente sus ojos para ver que se encontraba recostada en su cama y pensó muy preocupada:

-Si eso fue nuevamente un sueño, verdad de Dios que me suicido.

-Hija ¿Cómo te sientes?-Dijo una voz a un lado de ella, Kagome gira su cabeza para ver a su abuelo dándole una mirada de preocupación.

-Abuelito, no vas a creer lo que me paso pero….

Interrumpiendola el anciando dice:

-Si, si, yo aun no puedo creer que les paso a mi hija y a ti ¿Por qué se desmayaron? Nos pegaron un gran susto a todos

Abriendo sus ojos ella pregunta

-¿A….A todos? ¿A…Quienes?

Algo molesto el anciano dice:

-¿Cómo a quiens? Pues al Sr. Jacken, a mi y los hijos de…

-¡!ZUMMMMMMMMM!

Fue el sonido que hizo el cuerpo de Kagome dejando una estela de Luz y dejando a su abuelo con la boca abierta al ver la velocidad con la que su nieta abandono la habitación y no paro hasta llegar a la cocina para ver algo que casi le paralizo el corazón.

Ahí adentro, sentados en la mesa donde hasta hace poco esta tomando de una manera melancolica su chocolate, los dos motivos de su felicidad estaban comiendo el desayuno que su madre le había preparado y la cual muy contenta atendia a los comenzales, al verla los adonis se disculparon con su anfitriona la cual entendiendo con una sonrisa les dijo que no había problema.

-Te dejo hija, supongo que tienen mucho que platicar ¿Verdad?

Dijo su progenitora pasando a un lado de ella mientras salía de la cocina. Kagome trago saliva al estar enfrente de los hermosos adolescentes que aparentaban tener unos veinte años y los cuales puiseron una rodilla en el suelo en señal de sumisión ante su señora.

El adonis de larga cabellera suelta dijo:

-Mi señora lamentamos lo ocurrido hoy en la mañana con usted y su honorable y distinguida madre ¿Podria decirnos que hicimos para que ustedes sufrieran ese desvanecimiento?

Sin dejar de verlos y con su corazón latiéndole a mil por hora dijo sin pensar:

-Nacer muy hermosos…

-¿Perdon?-Dijeron al unisono los hermanos levantando su rostro

-¡Upsss!-Ella se tapa su boca con ambas manos y se sonroja por completo, despeus se quedan viendo y los tres se rien.

Rato después en la sala sentados en una mesa redonda los Higurashi, los Taisho y Jacken discutían sus futuros planes.

-Mi difunto amo me pidió que educases y entrenaras a sus hijos para hacerlos tan poderosos como su padre sacerdoriza, según su profecía dentro de 7 años ocurrirá un evento muy importante, del cual tu y sus hijos deben estar preparados.

-De acuerdo Jacken, tenlo por seguro-Dijo segura de si misma kagome y sus discípulos la apoyaron diciendo que obedecerían todo lo que ella les indicara. Jacken internamente sonrio y pensó:

-Asi es sacerdotisa, un entrenamiento que fortalecerá tu cuerpo para que cuando tengas 22 años estaras apta para quedar preñada por los hijos de mi lord y para que eso ocurra por voluntad propia desde ahorita deberas comenzar a disfrutar las mieles de la lujuria y la pasión con ellos y por lo que veo no tendras ningún problema ya que anoche te dejaste disfrutar por ellos sin tener vergüenza o pudor alguno…..Mmmmmm…Aunque jamas pensé que fueras tan ardiente unas simples caricias de los hijos de mi señor fueron suficiente para humedecer tu vagina rápidamente.

-Hija, me gustaría que compraras algunas pócimas y yerbas para preparar un conjuro con el cual puedas sincronizarte mentalmente con Zenki y Bansei ¿Podrias ir con ellos? Sirve que asi comenzarían a conocerse mejor.

Emocionada la nieta asienta con su cabeza.

-Si abuelito ¿Nos vamos muchachos?

Ellos asienten y la madre de Kagome dice:

-Cuiden a mi hija muchachos es mi mayor tesoro.

Los adonis se acercan a ella y le dan un beso en su mejilla

-Con nuestra vida señora

La noble mujer esta sonrojada y la hija no puede sentir un ligero dolor de …..Celos.

-Vamos a mi cuarto muchachos para ir por mi bolso.

Ellos asintieron y al llegar a su cuarto kagome noto que había una pequeña bolsa que decía "Victoria Secrets"

¿Mmm? ¿Y esto?-Dijo ella tomando con curiosidad la bolsa

-Mmmm…..Es un pequeño regalo que le compramos mi señora, esperemos que le guste dijo el adonis de lentes

Kagome abre la bolsa y con asombro ve que es una blusa blanca de manga larga de botones un pantalón de mezclilla y unos zapatos negros de punta de tacon.

-Espero que nos conceda el honor de verla puesta con esas ropas mi señora, estoy seguro que ellas incrementaran su belleza-Dijo Zenki dándole una seductora sonrisa, completamente sonrojada Kagome dice con algunos problemas.

-Yo…Este, gra…..Gracias muchachos yo…..No debieron molestarse Yo….Oh Dios-Ella abre sus ojos al ver la etiqueta que contenia el costo de las finísimas prendas.

-Lo mejor para nuestra ama y señora y entienda de una vez que la enorme fortuna de nuestro padre esta a su entera dispocision, eso nos dijo el Sr. Jacken.-Dijo Zenki acariciando la cabellera de kagome y haciéndola temblar de asombro.

-No…No entiendo.

-Ya discutiremos eso después mi señora, ahora ¿Nos haria felices complaciéndonos con ponerse la ropa que le compramos?

Banzei se pone detrás susurrándole al oído y colocando sus manos en sus hombros.

Ella esta completamente sonrojada

-E…Este si claro yo…..Como quieran muchachos

En ese momento Zenki la abraza por el frente mientras que Banzei lo hace por su espalda queda presionada en un apasionado abrazo cortesía de los musculoso cuerpos de los hermosos Adanes los cuales comienzan a besarla en su cuello, ella sin poder eviatrlo echa para atrás su cuello ofreciéndolos a los ardientes jóvenes, la bolsa cae al suelo, afloja su cuerpo y sin poder oponer resistencia se deja querar mientras cierra sus ojos

Mientas los jóvenes disfrutan el cuerpo de su señora Zenki le susurra al oído.

-Mi señora queremos que nos haga otro favor

Con sus ojos cerrados y jadeando ella pregunta:

-Si….¿Que…..Cosa?

Banzei habla sin dejar de besarla:

-Esas ropas están diseñadas para incrementar su belleza con algo que nos gustaría que nos complaciera.

-¿Eh? ¿Y….Que…..Es?

Zenki le susurra al oído:

-Que no lleve ropa interior puesta mi señora…¿Nos complacería con eso?

-Oh Dios…..

Kagome sin comprender como siente un ardiente ardor en su vagina y como esta se humedece y tampoco no puede comprender lo que sale de sus labios en medio de las ardientes caricias de sus amados adanes:

-Si….Si…Lo que ustedes digan.

-Gracias, no sabe lo feliz que nos hace

Zenki y Bansei con maestria siguen besando y acariciando el cuerpo de su indefensa vicitima inudnadndola en un desconocida mar de estasis y mas cuando sabe que saldrá con ellas a un centro comercial usando un sensual y provocativo vestido…Con el cual no usara ropa interior y por mucho que quiera negarlo, no puede evitar sentir una enorme excitación.

Continaura….

Se agradecen comentarios, gracias por leer mi historia.


	4. Confesion amorosa

Capitulo 4

**Confesion amorosa.**

Kagome se encontraba en su cuarto, sentada en el borde de su cama, con sus manos en sus rodillas y mirando fijamente al suelo, tratando de analizar y comprender lo que había estado viviendo desde hace dos días.

Al regresar del Sengoku, triste y desilucionada por haber perdido a su gran amor intento rehacer su vida, pero sabia que eso iba a ser un proceso largo y doloroso, finalmente ella amo mucho a Inuyasha y su imagen y recuerdos serian muy difíciles que los olvidara en poco tiempo y fue entonces que sucedió algo que aun hasta el momento le era dificl de aceptar y asimilar….A pesar perfectamente de que había compredido que no esta viviendo un sueño. Los hijos, si, los hijos de su gran amor secreto estaban aquí, con ella….Y a su entera dispocion.

Coloco los dedos de su mano derecha en sus sienes mientras cerraba sus ojos buscando tranquilizar los latidos de su corazón al evocar en su mente a los dos hermoso y perfectos mancebos que habían llegado a su vida. No pudo evitar sentirse atraída sexualmente hacia ellos ¡Por Dios! Eran tan bellos y tan hermosos como….O quizás mas que su padre, inclusive con una leve sonrisa en sus labios recordó que hasta su propia madre había caído bajo el hechizo de la belleza físicas de esos entes demoniacos ¡Jamas en su vida pensó que el orgulloso y prepotente demonio se atrevería a tener sexo con la niña que el adopto! ¡Y mucho menos que tuvieran dos hermosos hijos! Y por mucho que lo negara, sabía que eso por muy increíble que pareciera había sido posible y la prueba contundente era tenerlos en su casa y….A su entera disposición.

Se pego sus manos en su pecho mientras una onda desconocida de excitación inundaba su cuerpo, el cual temblaba con la escitacion y mas cuando recordó la petición que ellos le hicieron, giro su cabeza para ver la sensual ropa que le habían comprado y de la cual le pidieron que no usara ropa interior. Ellla mordio sus labios, si de por si ya le excitaba estar cerca de ellos ¿Cómo se iba a poner emocionalmente al estar con ellos sin ropa interior? ¡Y mas cuando ellos lo sabían!

Un leve recuerdo de Inuyasha le llego a su mente y molesta se pregunto mentalmente:

-Bueno Kagome ¿Qué no quieres olvidarlo y comenzar una nueva vida? ¡Pues hazlo! ¿Y que mejor que con esos hermosos hijos que te mando sesshomaru? Por Dios Kagome…..Cualquier mujer en su sano juicio venderia con gusto su alma al diablo con tal de tener a esos hermosos jovenes a su dispocision y …¿Por qué no? Comenzar a vivir y conocer las experiencias de una mujer normal.

Suspiro profundamente con sus ojos cerrados, se levanto y comenzó a desvestirse.

Afuera de sus habitaciones por el corredor los hermanos Taisho se cuestionaban, el de cabellera suleta miraba por la ventana y enfocando su vista en el frondoso árbol.

-¿No crees que la presionamos muy pronto con lo que le pedimos?

El Adonis de lentes recargaba su espalda en la pared cruzados de brazos mirando al suelo?

-Yo….Tal vez, pero comprede que entre mas pronto comenzemos a interactuar sentimentalmenre con ella no tendremos problemas para que dentro de 7 años acepte que la preñemos para que tenga a nuestros hijos…fueron muy claras las ordenes que El le dijo al Sr. Jacken antes de morir ¿No? Fue por eso que quise que nos presentaramos ante ella cuando cumpliese 15 años, sabemos perfetcamente que las hembras humanas comienzan a experiementrar los placeres del celo a esa edad y con su desmoramiento moral que le provoco ese imbécil de nuestro tio le será mucho mas fácil aceptarnos en su corazón-El levanta su mirada y arquea un ojo-…Ademas para que hacernos tontos ¿Crees que no he notado lo excitado que estas desde el primer dia en que la conociste?

Zenki gira su cabeza mientras esta cruzado de brazos.

-¿Y tu no hermano? Digo, tiene una hermosa belleza que puede hechizar a cualquiera, solo porque nuestro tio era un perfecto imbécil se justifica el hecho de haberla cambiado por la mujer que era su reencarnacion del pasado. Ademas ambos aun somos…..Virgenes y estoy seguro que al igual que yo pues….Ya tienes unos ardientes deseos de poder tener tu primera copulación con una hembra ¿No? Y pues que mejor que con la hembra que nuestro padre eligio para nosotros ¿No?

-Bansei da un profundo suspiro y baja su mirada su silencio le da la razón a su hermano cuando la puerta del cuarto de su Señora se abre y ella sale luciendo divinamente hermosa usando una blusa blanca de manga larga de botones la cual algo ajustada hacia resaltar sus ya muy bien formados senos, un ceñido pantalón de mezclilla que se le pegaba como una segunda piel y unas zapatillas de tacon de punta la cual hacia resaltar su muy bien formado trasero, ella miro de lado y se rasco con dedo una mejilla y avergonzándose un poco pero con una leve sonrisa.

-E…Estoy lista muchachos.

Los hermanos se acercaron a ella y tragaron saliva al ver que la luz del sol translucía la delgada tela de la blusa blanca haciendo que sus pezones cafes se pudieran notar.

Nerviosa al sentir la ardiente mirada de los hermanos pregunta:

-Errrr….¿Pasa algo muchachos? Yo….¿Me veo mal?

Con problemas el adonis de lentes dice:

-Este, no….Para nada mi señora simplemente se ve…..

-Bellisima simplemente hermosa-Interrumpe el platinado de cabellera suelta mirando embelesado a la bella adolescente.

Ella sonríe nerviosamente mientras se rasca su nuca con un dedo y pregunta:

-Bu…Bueno, pues gracias pero yo….Bueno

-¿Si?- Inquiere Bansei

-Pues, digo este…¿Es necesario que no use ropa interior?

Con preocupación Zenki pregunta.

-¡Oh! Nosotros….¿Le molesta?

Ella ligeramente muerde sus labios y desvia su mirada

-Bu…Bueno yo….Jamas e salido a la calle sin….Ropa interior y bueno pues como el exhibicionismo no se me da…..Aun

Los hermanos se miran uno al otro comprendiendo la injusticia que están comentiendo y bajan avergonzados sus cabezas, Kagome al ver esto siente que su corazón se resquebraja y sin pensarlo los toma por sus manos invitándolos a pasar a su cuarto, ellos obedecen y al entrar la puerta se cierra, los invita a sentarse en su cama y ellos obedecen, Kagome de queda enfrente de ellos y coloca sus manos en sus hombros cubriéndose su pecho, tose un poco y dice:

-Muchachos yo…..Seria mu difícil negar que desde que los conoci yo estoy muy emocionada y contenta por que llegaron a mi vida, después de mi rompimiento con Inuyasha una oscuridad de tristeza y desolación inundaba mi vida….Hasta que ustedes llegaron.

Los hermanos abren de sopetón sus bocas y ojos y con problemas el de lentes habla:

-Mi…Mi señora, nosotros soñamos con que este momento llegara, el dia en que nos conociéramos.

Ella sonríe

-Gracias Zenki y,…Bueno quiero que nos llevemos lo mejor posible….Yo, quiero hacerlos muy felices, que estémos juntos como…Una familia Y…Y si ustedes quieren que hagas cosas un poco….Raras como esta…..Pues lo hare, ya que tarde o temprano yo….Yo…..

-¿Si?

Ella cierra sus ojos y da un profundo suspiro, los abre y mirándolos fijamente les dice con seguridad en su voz:

-Tarde o temprano voy a enamorarme de ustedes….Si es que no lo estoy ya.

Los hermanos tragan saliva al escuchar semejante declaración y unas lagrimas recorren sus mejillas, avergonzados bajan sus miradas y el de cabellera suelta dice:

-Mi señora nosotros nos enamoramos de usted desde el dia en que el sr. Jacken nos mostro fotografías de usted, nos juramos que nos seriamos fieles a usted y nunca nos atrevimos a acercanos o cortejar a una mujer que no fuera usted pero…..

Zenki interrumpe.

-Como nunca hemos entabaldo una relación personal con una mujer…..No sabemos como hacerlo al grado que ya ve la estupidez que le pedimos hacer….Perdonenos por favor.

Kagome siente que su corazón va a estar de felicidad al escuchar eso se acerca a ellos y los abraza, lo cual los sorpende y con miedo preguntan:

-¿Po….Podemos?

Me sentiría muy triste si no lo hiceran.

Y asi, temblando, los hermsos Adanes la abrazaron, se quedaron sin decir nada por varios segundos, disfrutando su abrazo hasta que ella dijo sin dejar de abrazarlos

-Vamos a ser muy felices los tres ¿Verdad?

-Seremos sus mas fieles esclavos y sus ordenes serán ley para nosotros.

Ella se separa y sus ojos están húmedos también con una sonrisa les dice:

-Muchachos quien de ustedes nacio primero.

Descocnertados ambos se miran y Zenki dice:

-Este…..Somos mellizos mi señora.

Kagome entonces comprendio que aunque los rasgos de ambos eran muy similares, efectivamente no eran iguales, pero sus rasgos eran a la vez tan similares a su padre.

-Mmmm….Bueno, pero ¿Por cuasualidad sus padres no le dijeron quien salio primero del vientre de su madre?

Zenki entonces apunto a su hermano, ella sonríe, ve a Banzei y dice:

-Bueno, esta decidido.

-¿Eh? ¿Decido que cosa mi señora?-Pregunta Banzei, ella se acerca a el y con su mano derecha le levanta sus lentes dejándolos a la altura de su frente y le dice:

-Esto

Y entonces acerca su rostro al bello Adan y fusiona sus labios con los de el en su suave y apasionado beso haciendo que zenki abra sus ojos como platos para después cerrarlos lentamente, entre abre su boca y comienza a disfrutar el sabor de los labios de su señora, Zenki al ver esto se maldice mentalmente:

-¡Pero que idiota fui! ¿Por qué no menti? ¡Este idiota me va a recordar toda su vida que el fue el primero en besar a nuestra señora!

El beso duro bastante tiempo para después separarse lentamente con una lagrima rodando por su mejilla el bello Adan de lentes dijo sin dejar de ver KAgome con su voz entrecortada por la emocion

-Gra….Gracias, nunca podre olvidar esto…..Considereme su mas fiel y servicial esclavo.

Ella acaricio el rostro de Zenki sonriéndole, entonces gira su cabeza para ver a un Zenki con sus manos pegadas a su pecho y con sus ojos completamente húmedos y con una mirada de suplica. Ella lo mira divertido y le dice mientras se acerca a el

-Para Zenki fue mi primer beso inocente y puro, pero para ti guapo…

Entonces ella toma a Zenki por su cuello y lo besa pero de una manera mas apasionada fusionado furiosamente sus labios con los del sorprendido joven y abre de sopetón sus ojos al sentir como la lengua de ella comienza a introducirse en su cavidad bucal y a entrelazarse con su propia lengua y haciendo que sus ojos se pongan en blanco. Bansei arquea un ojo cruzándose de brazos y algo molesto peinsa:

-Si, su primer beso, romántico y puro fue para mi…Pero su primer beso pasional y ardiente fue para el…..!Maldita sea, ese infeliz me lo va a estar recordadndo toda mi vida!

Al terminar el ardiente beso Kagome comienza a sacar su lenguade la boca de Zenki muy pero muy lentamente y al hacerlo le dice tímidamente y con rubor en sus mejillas.

-Perdoname si no lo hice bien Zenki, pero es la primera vez en mi vida que hago esto y…

-¡!PUUMMMMMM!

Fue el sonido que hizo Zenki al caer al suelo desmayado.

Banzei poniéndose atrás de una desconcertada Kagome le dice tranquilamente:

-No se preocupe mi señora se ve que ese torpe disfruto perfectamente el beso que le dio y ahora si me dsiculpa….

-¡Oh!

Kagome se desconcierta al sentir un suave abrazo por su cintura y un beso en su cuello, ella gira su cabeza y le dice arqueando un ojo:

-¿No crees que algo injusto? Tu hermano esta desmayado.

-Se lo merece por tonto y por no ser de fuerte caracter para soportar un beso de mi señora

Y sin decir mas fusiona sus labios con los de ella la cual sin poder evitarlo acepta la caricia cerrando sus ojos, Banzei con delicadeza la recuesta en la cama y comienza a saborar con mas intensidad los labios de su ama, mientras toma con sus manos como si fiera la cosa mas delicada del mundo la cabeza de ella.

-¡!MMMhhhhh! ¡!MMMhhhhh!

Son los gemidos que inundan el cuarto y hacen reaccionar a un bello joven tumbado en el suelo, el se incorpora y con asombro ve a su hermano encima de su señora disfrutándola. Lo primero que le llega a la mente es arrancarle la cabeza a su hermano, pero su sentido común le dice que eso no le agradaría a su señora, asi que resignado pregunta:

-Mi señora….¿Puedo unirme a ustedes?

Entreabriendo sus ojos ella le dice con un tono de suplica.

-Ven a mi Zenki, por favor…..Tambien te necesito.

Bansei entiende y aun en contra de su voluntad se recuesta a un lado dejándole a su hermano la espalda de su dueña, Zenki suda de excitación al ver la esplendida vista que esa pose le da del trasero de Kagome, completamente excitado la abraza por la espald pegando su cuerpo al de ella y comeinza a saborear a base de besos y lengüetazos el sedoso cuello de ella, Bansei sigue disfrutando los labios de su dueña y siente los duros pezones de ella frotándose sobre su musculoso pecho, sin poder contenerse mas comienza a frotar su erecto pene contra su vagina mientras que Zenki lo hace contra su carnoso trasero.

-¡!Uggggghhhhhhhh!-Es el suave gemido de placer de la bella adolescente al sentir los duros miembros de sus amores frotarse contra sus partes intimas, una lagrima de felicidad recorre sus mejiilas al sentirse bendecida por el ENORME regalo que recibió después de haber sufrido mucho en el sengoku y el desprecio injusto que paso a manos de Inuyasha y feliz pensó mientras seguía disfrutando ser amada por ese par de hermsos mancebos DIGNOS de la belleza de su progenitor.

-Sesshomaru….Rin….Gracias por el maravilloso regalo que me dieron.

Continuara….

Epilogo:

La Sra. Higurashi se aproximaba al cuarto de su hija algo preocupada pensando:

-Que raro, Kagome y los muchachos no han bajado ¿Habra pasado algo?

Ve la puerta del cuarto de su hija cerrado y oye unos raros gemidos, desconcertada lentamente abre la puerta para abrir sus ojos y boca como plato al ver a su hija recostada en la cama y siendo "prensada" en un sensual y ardiente abrazo por parte de los hijos de Sesshomaru, ella traga saliva y al sentir una muy ligera excitación cierra con cuidado la puerta y comienza a descender las escaleras.

-Hija ¿Qué pasa con mi nieta y sus discípulos?

Abriendo sus ojos la noble mujer le dice colocando una mano en el hombro de su progenitor:

-Esteeeee…..Estan ocupados papa y no creo que sea prudente molestarlos.

El anciano se encogio de hombros y siguió a su hija hasta la cocina, ella le ofrecio un baso de jugo de naranja.

-Mmmm….Gracias hija, comienza a beber y pregunata ¿Por cierto hija que están haciendo?

Ella da un profundo suspiro de resignación mientras sale de la cocina con una bolsa en la mano y al pasar junto a el le dice tranquilamente:

-En hacerme abuela y a ti tatarabuelo, voy al mercado, no me tardo.

El hombre al escuchar eso escupe de sopetón su bebida y cae pesadamente al suelo al estilo anime mientras un enanin a prudente distancia escucha lo que ha dicho la mujer y piensa con una sonrisa, pero a la vez algo preocupado:

-Mmmmm…Mi amo me dijo explícitamente que esa sacerdotisa debe quedar preñada hasta que cumpla 22 años, pero por lo que escuche este par de lujuriosos no dudo que la vayan a embarazar de inmediato…Voy a tener que hablar con ellos muy seriamente y decirles que un embarazo prematuro en ella podría….Matarla.


End file.
